With the greatest power comes...
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Spiderman's daughter may discovers his identity and wants to fight crime will he let his daught fight crime??? REVIEW please
1. Default Chapter

With the greatest power comes great responsibility.

Super Girl

How can I explain this to you with out you thinking I am nuts. My father is wanted by the cops all the time even though he has never committed a crime. But the cops don't know who he is. Does this make any sense to you? Well, my father is Peter Parker, he is also Spiderman. Shocked? I was when I found out who he was. It was the strangest way I found out too. I was sixteen and in gym class I was suppose to shoot a basketball into a hoop.

Let's say that is not what was shot. I was taken to the nurse who fainted. Latter my father came up to my school and explain how it was a joke and it was merely silly string. Then I was taken home. Everything stuck to my hand. My mother freaked out and my father took my mother Mary Jane into the other room to talk about it. Meanwhile I was left in the living room alone feeling though I was a freak of nature. Sitting down waiting for your parents to decide what to do with you when your in trouble is one thing, it's another when there trying to hide something about you form rest of the world. 

They came back out my mother fuming at my father and my dad ignoring my mothers rage. "To understand something I must tell you something May…" he muttered sitting across from me. "You somehow got some of my genes, the ones I hoped you wouldn't get." I looked at my father as though he was stoned. "I don't understand." I muttered softly. My mother sat down across from me next to my father. "Your father is Spiderman." my mother said. My eyes widen. "Okay it took you guys sixteen years to tell me this??" I yell standing up. 

"May, there was more to it then you think!" yelled my father sternly. "When you were little things were different, we didn't want to put you into trouble. When I was eighteen and out of high school the people I loved were almost killed because they knew me. Your mother almost died as well. We just didn't want you to get hurt." I crossed my arms. "So what's wrong with me and why does white string keep coming out of my hand?" I asked.

My father shrugged a bit and grabbed a remote off the table between the sofa's separating us. I blinked a few times. "So, I guess you are Spiderman that explain why you get the photo's of him." I muttered. "So What am I suppose to do everyone at school will think I am a freak." I sadly said sitting back in the sofa. "I mean with webbing stuff in all…"

"Some one once told me, "With the greatest power comes great responsibility." he said sitting back. "You have some abilities that no normal girl your age has and with that you can't use them for harm, but for good. I learned that the hard way losing Ben, my uncle." I took a deep sigh. "Fine." I said walking off to the stairs to my room. I laid down starring up at the ceiling. 'Okay May, if your father is Spiderman that means you also have the cool abilities right?" I thought back to the living room scene where my father grabbed the remote with some webbing. I wondered what happened to the webbing he used in the streets to fly around on… I shock my head. Or what happened to his cloths? Did he change in a phone both? Nah that was so 1970's superheroes.

I decided to test out the other abilities. I didn't think at the time my parents would care since they were arguing down stairs about me. I opened the window and looked at the ramp leading down the apartment. I put my hood on and walked down, sneaking out of my house. At the street I saw no one so I decided to try to craw up the building like I saw Spiderman do on TV. I placed my hands on the brick on the building and jumped, only to fall to the ground. I grunted in pain as I hit the floor below me hard. I stood back up and tried again, but fell again.

"Awe man how does he do it?" I muttered trying it again to hit my arm hurting it. I grew inpatient and clinched my fist in rage only to have more wedding stick to my hands. "What the???" I was stunted every time I bent my hand in a certain position it shoot out webbing. I smirked evilly. "This could be fun." I said to myself as I raised my arm up to the roof of the apartment across from ours. Some webbing shot out… just like silly string. It didn't come back. I blinked a few times seeing it fly off . "Okay, gotta get the webbing to stay in my hand so I can swing like Tarzan!"

I tried a few time till I hit something the webbing stuck and I had it in one hand. Now to swing… That was the part which was hardest. Seeing a railing I climbed back up some stairs enough to give me some advantage on height to swing from. I did swing though… Into the wall of the building that the wedding was connected to. A bit dizzy I fell over and hit the ground with a thud. I rubbed my nose some. "At least I didn't have any broken bones." I tried it again this time I swung with my feet out so I could stop. 

I finally got the hang of it near morning sunrise. I didn't realize I was out so long. I crawled into my window I snuck out of the night before. My room was the same no one entered… I hoped. I looked at the clock, 7:20. I had to go to school, I ran into my bathroom and brushed my air and teeth. I ran into my closet grabbing some cloths and ran out the door to be stopped by my father. "Do you want to go to school today?" He asked softly. I raised a brow. "I was just wondering since you were upsett from yester day in all." I shoock my head. "I'll be fine." I said running out the door.


	2. With the greatest power comes 2

With the greatest power comes great responsibility Act 2

Super Girl

A/N:: Spiderman/marvel don't think I own it unless someone leaves it to me in there will… that happening not likely.

I ran out the door to my school not even remembering the previous days events. Then it hit me as I walked up the stairs to class. Some of the other kids were making remarks to each other under there breath. 'I bet she has cheated at basketball all these years' I herd one say. I couldn't help but feel tears swell up in my eyes. I didn't know why, but I couldn't take them criticizing me. I slammed the girl's bathroom door closed and look to see if anyone was in there with me. Seeing no feet on the floor by the stall I locked the door and fell to the ground crying.

"Okay May, You may not be normal, but you can't let this get to you." I muttered to myself. Nope it didn't work. I hit my head against the door behind me again. I could hear the echo of the hallow wooden door behind me. I closed my eyes and I could feel the people moving in the hall way. Soon the first block of the day started. 'Great, locked myself into a bathroom and will be counted late… what to do, what to do.' I thought as I looked around the bathroom. I saw a window. I started to head to the window and got a pain in my neck. My eyes crossed a bit and I shook it off. I turned to the door and herd some noises out side the bathroom.

"Okay, Miss Studabegeer, I'll have this unlocked in a second." spoke a custodian to her. "Well, there better not be another kid getting high in there!" I could here her yell. I never dashed so fast in my life to a window before . I jumped higher than I did even in basket ball and grabbed the ledges of the window frame and pulled my self up as the door opened. I leapt off the window frame onto the ledge just below it. "Did you hear that." I herd her yell running to through window. 'What to do Parker?' I thought looking quickly around. I saw a plate of brick slabs beneath me about a foot and half sticking out of the building. Taking a chance I flipped over to the wall and hung.

Above I could here her looking out side not seeing me cause of my brick camouflage. I then noticed I was in front of a window. And a class was being held in there. So. I quietly crawled down a bit under the window so they couldn't see me. When the pain left my head I let go of the wall and fell to the ground. Mind you I got another pain… somewhere else.

After stumbling to my feet I left my school. I couldn't handle going back so soon after the incident from yesterday. What is a girl my age gonna do in New York city… I could have gone to the zoo. Boring and smelly, I could go to the library… get a tattoo.. Nah or I could get a cool costume! I smiled my devilish like grin at the thought and took off to the city. After missing six subway cars I made it to the city at about 11. I looked around for the right shop. There I saw it.

'Kinki's costume parlor.' I walked into a dim lit store with lots of , shinny costumes. I grabbed my wallet from my bag. Seeing I only brought twenty dollars with me I frowned. "Ello, dear." spoke a man in woman's cloths. My lip curled a bit. "HI." I spoke softly. "Umm what kind of clothing princes do you have here?" I asked hoping for good news. "Well…" he spoke with a slur. "We have new product's and sssome umm old costumes which are older, but cheeper hun." he said placing his hands on his hips. I gulped a tad. "Umm you see I need a costume for a school play."

"Oh spiffy!" he said grabbing my underarm dragging me somewhere. "So how much do you have?" he asked leading me into a room marked 'used costumes'. "I have only twenty dollars." I said looking at the floor to not be blinded by his neon colored cloths. Direct looking bad. "Okay, what kind of school play?" He asked pulling out a box of scarf's. "It's an original act play. It's about superhero's." I muttered. "Oh superhero's?" He squalled too delighted. "I once was saved by this man in a red and blue costume, who was he… something man… Super… no wait Spiderman." my eyes widen bit. "Really, you met Spiderman, but didn't he like disappear or something?" He chuckled. "Yeah and batman is straight, come on all robin thisss in all." He lead me over to a box with an X crossed on it. "These are some clearance costumes from last Halloween. There pretty cheep, but since it's for the drama department I'll cut the cost in half on tag." he said winking. "Hun I'd stick to Prime colors to." and he walked off as he herd the entrance bell of the store ring. I shuffled through the box finding ridicules things.

I did find how ever a pair of red army boots, but sparkly. "Oh gees,'' I did find how ever find a mask. I looked at it up close and noticed it was like those in my dad photos of himself. Except there was no white eye lenses place. The eye was cut out and there was a cut where the nose and mouth be and no black webbing print. Hum… Red.. I looked through and found leather pants. At a upper glance I noticed the butt was cut out. Quickly I placed them back in the box. I then saw some black spandex pants marked down to $4.50. Half off… I grabbed two pair. Boots, mask, pants… shirt… cape, wait nah who wears cape these days that's so 1990's.

I subtotaled it in my head, I still have a few dollars left, but what about shirts? Well I could wear a black-hoodie. The strange man in neon colors came back. "Finding everything?" he asked seeing my articles of choice in hand. "Well, I don't know about a top for the outfit. I only have about 5 bucks after you take off half the prince form this stuff. And I didn't see any that went with my color scheme." He frown a bit. "Come here kid fallow me." he said winking.

Not feeling any since of danger I fallowed. He lead me to the back of the store. "You know most people are intimidated not to come in here because of our reputation, but your not afraid of this place." I smiled some. "Why would I be though." he laughed and pulled out a box with a FedEx logo on it form a storage shelf. He handed me the box. "These are red and black stretch spandex shirts, I see your going with spandex tradition hero costume for movement in all. Take them Hun, no one buys them anymore and your play could use them." I smiled. "Thanks." He smiled back. "Sure Hun, let's go ring up the rest of the stuff, I have to make some profit to day." he laughed leading me to the register. 

As he rang up my articles and placed them in a bag a shop bell rang and I got a head ach. My eyes squinted. Everything slowed down and I noticed a man entering the costume shop with a gun. I turned quickly to the man packing my costume up. Then to the man's gun he was shackling. The shop keeper looked up after hearing the sound from the gun. "THIS IS A STICK UP!" 'awe shit.' I thought. 'sixteen year old high school student killed at a gay costume shop while skipping school cause she is a freak with web coming from her hands.

The shop keep started to take money form the register and place it into a bag. The gun man walked up to me. "Give me all your money lesbie." I blinked. "Excuse me?" I said. He pointed the gun to my face. "Now." Let me explain something quickly on how I acted towards this man. First never call May Parker a lesbian , second don't take her money or you'll get jacked over. I jumped up high not knowing why letting my instincts take over. The gun man shocked shot at me and missed as I clung on to the wall. 

The shop keeper dropped the bag he was filling in shock the gun man freaked out a bit. With this opening I leaped out at the gun man kicking him in the head and then landed on my feet. Panting I turned to the man on the ground and kicked him . "Jerk." the clerk behind me was gasping shocked. "High school play my asss." he spoke. I turned to him. "Umm could you hurry with my purchase before the cops get here I like to get out of here." he nodded handing me my bag. "You can have this stuff, gees thanks Hun, you saved my shop in all." I smiled. "Is there a back entrance I can escape to?" he nodded pointed to a door with 'exit' posted above. "Uh, thanks." I said grabbing my stuff heading to it. "Oh Hun, you can come back any time for your costume, I'll be your supplier!"

I ran out side of the shop backpack on back, bag of costume in hand. "What a day."

A/N:: Review please. 


End file.
